Surgical techniques utilizing minimally invasive surgery (“MIS”) are being rapidly adapted to replace current traditional “open” surgical procedures. “Open” procedures typically require larger skin incisions that may cause significant collateral damage to uninvolved anatomic structures. For example, intervening soft tissue (e.g., tendons, ligaments, facet capsules, muscles, and so on) may be cut and even potentially excised to allow for direct surgical visualization of the operated-upon area or anatomical structure.
In contrast, minimally invasive techniques, which may also be referred to as “percutaneous” techniques, involve significantly smaller incisions and are less traumatic to the patient's anatomy. Soft tissues may be preserved with minimal collateral damage to the uninvolved anatomy. Typical benefits of MIS may include decreased blood loss, decreased postoperative pain, smaller scar formation, decreased cost, and a faster rehabilitation for the patient than in “open” or conventional surgical techniques.
Minimally invasive surgery techniques are currently being adapted to a variety of surgical procedures. For example, minimally invasive techniques in the form of laparoscopic procedures, such as a laparoscopic colectomy for carcinoma of the colon, have been developed. More recently, surgeons have utilized MIS in spinal surgery applications.